gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Night Lands
"The Night Lands" is the second episode of the second season of Game of Thrones. It is the twelfth episode of the series overall. It premiered on April 8, 2012. It was written by executive producers David Benioff & D.B. Weiss and directed by co-executive producer Alan Taylor. Plot Recap :Main: The Night Land recap A detailed recap of the episode scene by scene. Summary In the Seven Kingdoms Arya Stark continues to pose as a boy while travelling north with Yoren and his Night's Watch recruits. She is drawn to the caged prisoners when Jaqen H'ghar asks her for water and introduces himself. A pair of Gold Cloaks approach the party and Arya hides, believing that they have come for her. They deliver a warrant for the Royal bastard Gendry but Yoren intimidates them into leaving empty handed. They promise to return with more men. Arya asks Gendry why he is wanted and he admits that he does not know. He tells her that he was questioned by Lord Jon Arryn and Lord Eddard Stark in the months before he fled King's Landing. He questions why she thought that they had come for her and tells her that he has seen through her disguise. Arya reveals her identity to him and swears him to secrecy. In King's Landing Varys discovers Shae living with Tyrion Lannister in the Tower of the Hand and makes implied threats about revealing her presence. Tyrion warns Varys not to underestimate him. Alton Lannister delivers King Robb Stark's peace terms to the small council and Queen Regent Cersei Lannister rejects them. Grand Maester Pycelle delivers a message from the Night's Watch requesting manpower and warning of wights. Tyrion is the only one to take the warning seriously. Ros struggles to continue her work as a prostitute having witnessed the murder of the infant royal bastard Barra. Petyr Baelish threatens her with a tale about selling on an unhappy girl to a depraved customer in order to recoup his investment. He orders her to return happy after a night off. Tyrion has Lord Janos Slynt for dinner and questions him about the massacre of the royal bastards. Janos freely admits his involvement but will not reveal who ordered the attack. Tyrion has Janos arrested and exiled to the Night's Watch and installs Bronn as Commander of the City Watch in his place. Cersei confronts Tyrion about his actions. He warns that she is losing the support of the people but she claims that she does not care. He concludes that Joffrey ordered the massacre, having initally suspected that it was Cersei. He jokes about her relationship with Jaime and she says that he has always been funny. She ends the discussion with the barb that his finest joke was killing their mother when he was born. On Dragonstone Davos recruits the Lysene sellsail Salladhor Saan and his fleet of thirty ships to King Stannis Baratheon's cause. His son Matthos Seaworth encourages him to learn to read so that he can study the holy texts of the Lord of Light but Davos is happy to put his faith solely in Stannis. Melisandre seduces Stannis with the promise of a son. Theon Greyjoy travels to the Iron Islands on a merchant ship and sleeps with the Captain's daughter. He tells her that he is expecting a warm reception and is crushed when there is no one to meet him when he disembarks in Lordsport. A woman offers him a ride to Pyke and he attempts to seduce her throughout the journey. He is further disappointed when his father Balon questions his loyalty and his memory of his roots having spent nine years as a ward of House Stark. He delivers Robb Stark's letter suggesting an alliance against House Lannister. His guide enters and he is shocked to realize that she is his sister Yara when Balon greets her warmly. Balon rejects the proposal and compares Theon unfavourably to his sister. He insists that he will follow the Ironborn tradition of paying the Iron Price (meaning to take something through force) and says that no-one will give him his crown. Across the Narrow Sea Daenerys Targaryen and her khalasar lie exhausted in the heat, their water dwindling as they wait for the return of her bloodriders. Rakharo's horse returns riderless and Ser Jorah Mormont discovers his head and severed braid in its saddle bag. He surmises that Rakharo was caught and killed by a rival khalasar. Irri is devastated by the death and believes the mutilation will prevent Rakharo from entering the night lands, the dothraki land of the dead. Daenerys promises to hold a funeral for Rakharo. Beyond the Wall Samwell Tarly rescues one of Craster's wives, Gilly, from Ghost when he bothers her for food. She confides her desire to flee from the keep because of her fear for what Craster will do if her unborn child is a boy. Sam takes her to Jon and she begs him to take her with the ranging but will not say what she is afraid of. Jon refuses to aid her because of the Lord Commander's orders not to get involved with Craster's wives. Jon notices Craster taking a baby into the woods at night. He follows him and sees him leave the child to the White Walkers. Before he can intervene Craster surprises him and knocks him out. Notes *The Night Lands are the Dothraki land of the dead. Irri is devastated that Rakharo will not go to the Night Lands because his body was mutilated by his killers. *The episode covers material from chapters 7, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 21, 22, 25, 26 and 27 (Arya II, Tyrion II, Arya III, Davos I, Theon I, Daenerys I, Arya V, Tyrion V, Jon III, Theon II, and Tyrion VI) of A Clash of Kings. Characters First appearances * King Balon Greyjoy * Princess Yara Greyjoy * Salladhor Saan * Podrick Payne * Jaqen H'ghar (as played by Tom Wlaschiha) * Rorge (as played by Andy Beckwith) * Biter (as played by Gerard Jordan) Death * Rakharo Cast Starring *Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister *Lena Headey as Queen Cersei Lannister *Emilia Clarke as Khaleesi Daenerys Targaryen *Aidan Gillen as Lord Petyr Baelish *Iain Glen as Ser Jorah Mormont *Kit Harington as Jon Snow *Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos Seaworth *Alfie Allen as Theon Greyjoy *Maisie Williams as Princess Arya Stark *Stephen Dillane as King Stannis Baratheon *Carice van Houten as Melisandre *Jerome Flynn as Bronn *Conleth Hill as Lord Varys *John Bradley as Samwell Tarly *Sibel Kekilli as Shae Guest starring *Julian Glover as Grand Maester Pycelle *Robert Pugh as Craster *Patrick Malahide as King Balon Greyjoy *Francis Magee as Yoren *Dominic Carter as Lord Janos Slynt *Tom Wlaschiha as Jaqen H'ghar *Joe Dempsie as Gendry *Mark Stanley as Grenn *Ben Crompton as Eddison Tollett *Roxanne McKee as Doreah *Amrita Acharia as Irri *Steven Cole as Kovarro (credit only) *Ben Hawkey as Hot Pie *Eros Vlahos as Lommy Greenhands *Esme Bianco as Ros *Andy Beckwith as Rorge *Gemma Whelan as Princess Yara Greyjoy *Kerr Logan as Matthos Seaworth *Lucian Msamati as Salladhor Saan *Hannah Murray as Gilly *Karl Davies as Ser Alton Lannister *Amy Dawson as the Captain's daughter *Sahara Knite as Armeca *Jer O'Leary as Lordsport dockhand *Gerard Jordan as Biter *Daniel Portman as Podrick Payne *Ian Whyte as a White Walker *Sam Callis as a Goldcloak on the Kingsroad *Derek Reid as Ros's dissatisfied customer *Josephine Gillan as a new prostitute *Dennis Stokes as a male prostitute Uncredited *Dennis McKeever as Othell Yarwyck Cast notes *Only 15 of the established 23 starring cast members for the second season appear in this episode. *Starring cast members Nikolaj Coster-Waldau (Jaime Lannister), Michelle Fairley (Catelyn Stark), Isaac Hempstead-Wright (Bran Stark), Richard Madden (Robb Stark), Sophie Turner (Sansa Stark), Jack Gleeson (Joffrey Baratheon), Rory McCann (Sandor Clegane) and James Cosmo (Jeor Mormont) are not credited and do not appear in this episode. *Alfie Allen is credited ahead of Maisie Williams when he was credited after her in "The North Remembers". *John Bradley is credited after Stephen Dillane, Carice Van Houten, Jerome Flynn and Conleth Hill when he was credited before them in "The North Remembers". Marketing Promotional images Davos_Promo2.jpg|Ser Davos Seaworth in "The Night Lands." Cersei_S2Promo.jpg|Queen Cersei Lannister in "The Night Lands." Cersei 2x02.jpg|Queen Cersei in the small council chamber in "The Night Lands." Arya-stark.jpg|Arya Stark in "The Night Lands." Gendry S2.jpg|Gendry in "The Night Lands." Jaqen H'ghar.jpg|Jaqen H'ghar in "The Night Lands." Sam S2.jpg|Samwell Tarly in "The Night Lands." Daenerys 202.jpg|Daenerys in "The Night Lands." Daenerys 2x02.jpg|Daenerys in "The Night Lands." Arya and Gendry 2x02.jpg|Arya and Gendry in "The Night Lands." Promotional video Video:The Night Lands clip 1 Tyrion and Cersei|Clip 1 Tyrion and Cersei Video:The Night Lands clip 2 Cersei responds to Robb's terms|Clip 2 Cersei responds to Robb's terms Video:The Night Lands clip 3 Varys with Tyrion and Shae|Clip 3 Varys with Tyrion and Shae Video:Game Of Thrones Season 2 Episode 12 Preview|Episode 12 Preview Video:Game Of Thrones Season 2 Recap 11|Episode 11 Recap Video:Game Of Thrones Season 2 Inside The Episode 12|Inside The Episode #12 References Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:The Night Lands